When Meta's Not Home
by VibrantEchoes
Summary: Magolor is alone in his ship while Meta Knight helps retrieve a piece of it. Without his new lover there with him, he gets lonely and restless... Maybe a pillow will be an acceptable substitute for a little while? A oneshot spin-off of Trust Me. Solo lemon. Partially written by Proto the Produde.


It had been four days since Magolor made an emergency crash landing while piloting the Lor Starcutter to Dream Land. Several of the battered airship's missing parts had been found by a group of four locals who'd immediately offered their assistance, and the repairs were going well so far. Two of Magolor's past few days had been spent in Meta Knight's company, once they'd made a very sudden and unexpected... "connection." The Halcandran regarded those as some of the best days of his life thus far, and at this point, he was very conflicted over whether he really wanted to go back home to stay. He was starting to become attached to the armsman; more so than he'd expected he would.

Today, the four residents of Dream Land decided on retrieving the ship's emblem as a group, rather than leaving anyone behind. According to the king, it "wasn't fair that Meta Knight got two breaks," so the swordsman was forced to go, leaving the Halcandran alone in the vacant ship. Magolor spent a solid couple of hours doing essentially nothing—just hovering around from room to room and occasionally laying on a surface in boredom. Without his companion around, he didn't even have anyone to talk to, let alone play with... As that thought settled in his mind, he grew more and more lonely.

 _'I suppose this really does prove that Meta and I are pretty close, but that just makes this day even worse! I just... I wish I could hang out with him some more like yesterday. At least, with a lot more of the fun bits. Now that we got everything settled, we should have more fun... If we ever get another chance to hang out, that is...'_

Unable to bear the wait any longer, he went into his room to lay down.

 _'Maybe I could sleep... wait for Meta that way...'_ He shook his head at that idea. _'No, then I'd be up all night while he's asleep...'_ He groaned, grabbing his pillow, and covering his face with it. _'I just wanna be with Meta more!'_ The thought repeated in his head over and over before another one came to mind.

"I wanna have sex with him again..." he ended up saying aloud, lifting the pillow from his face. He stared at it for a good minute or so, imagining his partner looming atop him instead. He made the movements of lifting the knight's mask off before pulling the pillow down beside him. His hands trailed across the backside of the cushion, slowly squeezing the soft object. Before he even knew it, he closed his eyes and pulled it close, bringing his lips against it as he began to kiss. His kisses never stayed in place, always trailing to a different location, getting the pillowcase slightly wet. He could almost feel the very tip of Meta Knight's tongue brushing against his upper lip...

Suddenly, he realized his robes were getting uncomfortably tight. He'd started poking out of his slit, and his erection was trapped under his clothes.

"Meta... I've waited so long for this..." he whispered, practically tearing off his clothes and tossing them aside before pinning the pillow below him. He wrapped his fingers around his length with one hand, slowly stroking it as he came to full mast.

"Just this once, Meta," he murmured between ragged breaths, "please let me dominate you... I want to show you just how much you mean to me..." Even as he said it, he knew his voice came out sounding weak and pitiful in comparison to his partner's rugged, imposing bass, ironically portraying the difference in power between them, and it made the him all the more desperate to be the one in control for once.

Swallowing a buildup of saliva in his mouth, he lowered his shaft and squeezed the cushion around it. He gave a small shudder of bliss as the pillowcase enveloped it, and in no time at all, he began to thrust. He moved slowly at first, so as to simulate a session with his partner. They'd only done these sorts of activities twice before now, and both times, the winged warrior had been "on top," so to speak. That was fine by Magolor, of course, but he did want to try it the other way around.

"Oh, Meta... You're so soft and warm..." he moaned quietly, squeezing the pillow and wrapping it tighter around his member. "Mmmh... and so tight, too..."

By this time, his breaths sped up and became more ragged. Every few thrusts, a wave of pleasure would overcome him, driving him to let out small, needy sounds. Each tantalizing, stroking motion over his length served to intensify the lustful haze he was falling into. As the tension built up, his eyes glazed over and slipped closed, letting him delve further into his fantasy. The Halcandran pictured his lover lying face-up before him, his wings spread wide as he panted open-mouthed, gripping the bed covers at both his sides, his manhood bobbing with every thrust into his virgin entrance. The image coupled with the thought of such intimate skin-on-skin contact made the alien's pulse race and his length throb urgently. He threw his head back and let out a throaty moan.

"Ooohhhh...!" His ears pinned back as he struggled to catch his breath, but he didn't stop moving. He indulged in his desires further, saying aloud exactly what he would have if his partner had been there.

"Meta... D-do you like this? Doesn't this feel so good?"

He wanted so badly to hear a "si" in response.

"Th-this is how good you make me feel every time you take me... I've wanted to share this with you ever since our first night!" He slowly became more and more confident as the session continued. His manhood practically oozed with precum that soaked the fabric of the pillowcase. It only made it feel that much better as it he slipped in and out again and again, harder and faster.

Magolor stopped only once he felt he was nearing climax. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet. Instead, he switched positions, sitting with his back resting against the bed's headboard. He held the cushion just barely above his shaft, giving himself a moment to calm down and catch his breath. His length throbbed and twitched eagerly, pointing almost straight up toward the object serving as a substitution for what he really wanted.

"Hah... F-feeling a bit more loose now?" He tried to sound confident, but his voice shook. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself further before lowering the pillow, once again squeezing it around his stiff member. This time, he didn't start off as slow as before, instead raising and lowering the soft object quickly.

Instantly, he began moaning aloud. The pleasure built up fast and once again threatened to spill over. It took a vast amount of self-control not to let himself go right then and there. He wanted to cum so bad! Still, he held on, keeping himself on the very edge of what promised to be an intense orgasm. He wanted to keep this going as long as he could, the same way he would if he were actually doing this with his lover. He would keep going until they were both ready to let loose together.

Of course, he couldn't hold it in forever.

"Oohh, Meta!" he called out helplessly, lingering on the brink of release. "Oohhh, I'm close! I'm close, Meta! Please let me cum inside!" he begged, his voice raising in pitch against his will. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted to fill his partner up! He wanted to show Meta just how much he loved him!

With a few long, shuddering moans, he finally climaxed, covering the pillow with his seed. Hot waves of euphoria overtook his body with every contraction. Warm droplets of cum flung against the Halcandran's body due to the continuous movement of the pillow, but it felt so good he didn't care. He wasn't stopping until he had given his partner every last drop he could muster.

Finally, though, the Halcandran came down from his high. He lay limply for a long moment, basking in the afterglow and still holding the cushion against his body. Once his head cleared and his breathing returned to normal, he picked himself up, taking the pillow and bed covers to be washed.

 _'That felt really good... I wonder if Meta would actually let me do that? I'd like to give it a shot sometime soon...'_ he pondered as he wiped his mess away from his body. Once he was clean and clothed again, he realized how _hungry_ he was all of a sudden, and made his way to the kitchen to "refuel," so to speak.

 _'I can't believe I did that, though...'_ he continued his hormone-induced train of thought as he waited for the oven to preheat. _'I must really be going crazy for Meta. Hm... Maybe I should do something nice for him when he gets back.'_

He went to the ship's computer to check the location of the piece his friends were currently retrieving. Images of icy mountain tops came up on the screen, and he shivered just looking at them.

 _'That place looks horribly cold... Definitely not anywhere I'd want to go. I wonder how Meta's handling it...'_ Then he got an idea.

He went to the washroom and got to work on cleaning up the hot tub, making sure it was ready for use.

He and his lover were going to spend tonight nice and warm together.


End file.
